Puckleberry: When You Were Mine
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU season 6 at Wedding


A/N: Hi everyone! I was listening to Lady Antebellum and this song made me think of Puck and Rachel. This is AU. Takes place Season Six at the Wedding. But instead of Samchel or Quick, it will be Puckleberry. One shot)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rachel Berry once a Broadway star and now Glee coach. How funny life takes a drastic turn,one she is trying to get back to after failure in Hollywood, dropping out of NYADA, losing her role as Fanny Brice. More importantly losing Finn. Here she is now at the double weddings of her best friends Santana/Brittany and Kurt & Blaine. Once a upon a time she thought it would be she & Finn.

When Finn passed, he took a part of her heart with him. He would always be special, but there was someone else who always held her heart. He was her first boyfriend. The one who once bullied her, yet whenever she needed him, he was always there. She often wondered what could've happen had they not broken up Sophomore year at McKinley. Once a bad boy and now in the Air Force. He was so handsome in his uniform...Noah Puckerman...

Puck was currently at his friends* wedding reception. Marriage scared him. He was badass Puckzilla still, but he grew up since high school and since his wingman passed. He missed Finn every day and hoped he was making him proud. He was now in the United States Air Force. He loved it, who would've thought the military would tame him. He loved seeing the pride in his mother and sister's eyes. And hopefully his daughter Beth. He thought he found love with Quinn again, but she was focused on Yale and Biff, who the hell names their kid Biff? Are we stuck in Back to the Future? Puck shook his head. He stood now with a drink and looked around and couldn't see the girl or woman he wanted to see most of all, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Puck: Hey Mike, have you seen Berry?

Mike: No, she was here. Wait I think I saw someone go outside.

Puck: Thanks Man.

Puck went outside and found who he was looking for. Sitting on a hay barrel looking at the sky. Man, has she grown up. Rachel was beautiful in high school, but now just WOW. He felt guilty because tho was his best friend's woman, but its been almost 3 years. And honestly he never stopped caring. He was heartbroken when she broke up with him sophomore year. He was her first boyfriend, and technically she was his first girlfriend. Santana was more of a hookup type of relationship. And Quinn was never truly his. Rachel made him better.

Puck slowly approached Rachel who seemed lost in thought.

Puck: Hey Berry..

Rachel: Oh hello Noah. Are you having fun?

Puck: I am having a blast, well until Blaine's mom became too grabby, milf or not.

Rachel chuckled. "I thought cougars were your type?"

Puck: Eh, back then yeah but I've grown up.

Rachel looked him over and smiled. "You definitely have. I am so proud of you Noah. So would Finn." She added, a sad smile on her face.

Puck: What's wrong Rach, and don't lie. I've known you forever.

Rachel: I am just..I am happy my friends have found their soul mates. I had mine but now what do I do? I'm getting my life back together, and alone. Plus as much as I love Finn, my heart has belonged elsewhere. It's stupid.

Puck: You were never stupid, bat shit crazy yes, but never stupid. I was the loser who let you walk away without a fight.

Rachel: That was a wonderful week, and sometimes wonder how life would've turned out had we stayed together.

Puck sighed. "There is no future in the past. All we can do now is look forward. I've missed you, Berry. I am very proud of you. "

Rachel: I failed. Broadway, television, romances..

Puck: You didn't fail. Failure would be if you hadn't gotten back on your feet. You're a fighter. You are amazing. You still hold a place in my heart. Okay now I've become sappy, hurry say something annoying.

Rachel: Hahaha. Well thank you Noah. I told you that you can do anything.

They smiled and moved closer until Sam came out to find them. He cleared his throat, knowing he was interrupting something special.

Sam: *cough* Hey guys, you're needed in here for Rachel's solo.

Puck: What's a reception without the sounds of Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel: Care to make it a duet?

Puck: Thought you would never ask.

Puck took Rachel's hand, walking past Sam who winked at Puck.

Rachel and Puck went on stage I the barn, and smiled.

Rachel: First of all, I would like to congratulate my best friends who have found one another again and best wishes. I love you all. And although I miss my special someone, I believe that sometimes things happen for a reason, or a person walks back in your life after all this time. Joining me onstage is someone very special. Noah Puckerman.

Song Lyrics  
(Puck/Rachel)

"When you were mine " (A/N: By Lady Antebellum)  
(Rachel)  
Words spoken, my heart open,  
No I never had butterflies like that,  
We danced in the moon glow,  
Your hands moved slow,  
You kissed me on the lips,  
Swore I wouldn't look back.

It was just like we were flying, in another time,  
I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,  
But that was back when you were mine.  
When you were...

(Rachel/Puck))

Here, with me, I thought we'd be,  
Stronger than the past,  
Better than the ones before,  
How did I fool myself in thinking,  
We had it all...

(Puck)

I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,  
But that was back when you were mine.  
When you were...

(Puck/Rachel)

What if this was it baby?  
What if this was our time?  
Maybe we're all past saving,  
I'm gonna give you one try,  
You better think twice,  
Before you leave her behind.

(Rachel)

And what if the world was ours for the taking?  
When I fell into your eyes,  
Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
You promised you'd never break my heart,  
Never leave me in the dark,  
Said your love would be for all time,

(Puck)

But that was back when you were mine.  
When we were in love,  
Do you remember the time,  
When you were mine?

(Rachel)  
Ooooooh...

(That was back when you were mine)

(Puck/Rachel)  
What if this was our time?  
(Back when we were in love)

Back when you were mine  
(That was back when you were mine)  
Back when we were in love,  
In love...

(Rachel)

You said you'd be there,  
You'd said it'd last forever,

(Puck)  
I guess you never really meant it baby  
Did you baby?

When they finished, the crowd clapped. Puck walked to Rachel and leaned down to capture her lips with his own, and smiled when she returned his kiss even more passionately.

After several minutes, they pulled away. Breathless.

Puck: You always were a damn good kisser. Listen Berry, you know I am not good with words. I love you, I missed you, I miss when you were mine. So, would you like to be mine again?

Rachel: Noah...I was ALWAYS yours. Just waited for you to wake your badass up.

Puck: Damn Berry bossy as always.

Rachel: You love it.

Puck leaned in again to kiss her again.

Puck: Fuck yeah I do. I knew you couldn't resist my "guns".

Rachel: Noah, I command you kiss me and take me to bed or lose me forever.

Puck: That is definitely an order this Airman will take with pleasure.

Puck and Rachel walked out, hand in hand.

Little did they know their friends watched, smiling.

Kurt: Puckleberry 2.0

Blaine: Wedding planners. Called it.

Everyone laughed.

Santana: Guess another couple has found their OTP.

All: Puckleberry FTW!

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little Puckleberry one-shot. Read & Reviews are welcomed as always


End file.
